harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quirinus Quirrell
Professor Quirinus Quirrell war in Harry Potters erstem Schuljahr der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Vor dieser Beschäftigung war er als Lehrer für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts tätig."A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" aus The Leaky Couldron Sein Vorname könnte auch Slatero lauten, doch die Alliteration (QQ) ist wahrscheinlicher. Erscheinung Quirrell war ein junger Mann mit einem violetten Turban. Er schien immer sehr nervös zu sein und er hatte ein zuckendes Auge. Er stotterte auch die ganze Zeit, doch dieses Verhalten war aufgesetzt, damit ihn niemand als Todesser verdächtigte. Am Ende von Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen nimmt er seinen Turban ab und auf seinem Hinterkopf wird das Gesicht von Lord Voldemort sichtbar. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Über Quirrells Kindheit ist relativ wenig bekannt. Hagrid erwähnte allerdings, dass Quirrell ein sehr kluger und fleissiger Mann sei, der brilliant mit Dingen aus Büchern ist, mt der Praxis aber oft Probleme hat. Diese Beschreibung lässt darauf schliessen, dass er als Jugendlicher in Ravenclaw war. Quirrell als Erwachsener Nachdem Quirrell die Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hatte, machte er sich in die weite Welt auf, um etwas Praxiserfahrung zu sammeln. Dabei scheint er weit herumgekommen zu sein, denn er behauptet, seinen Turban von einem afrikanischen Prinzen bekommen zu haben, weil er einen Zombie besiegt hat. Es gibt ein Gerücht, dass er all seinen Mut verlor, als er im Schwarzwald auf Vampire traf. Allerdings gibt es dafür keinen Beleg. Auf seinen Reisen traf er irgendwann auf Lord Voldemort, der ihn für sich gewann und etwas später in seinen Körper schlüpfte. Er traf Harry das erste Mal im Lokal Zum Tropfenden Kessel, als Harry gemeinsam mit Hagrid in die Winkelgasse ging. Kurz nach dieser Begegnung versucht Quirrell, das Verliess 713 bei Gringotts zu plündern, doch Hagrid hatte es bereits geleert. Nach den Ferien nahm Quirrell seine Arbeit als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf. Er zog meist das Gelächter der Schüler auf sich, weil er scheinbar Angst vor seinem eigenen Fach hatte. An Halloween stürmte er in die Grosse Halle und warnte alle vor einem Troll in den Kerkern und täuschte vor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. In Wahrheit hatte er aber den Troll reingelassen, um ungestört an Hagrids dreiköpfigem Hund Fluffy vorbeizukommen und den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen (mit dem Stein wäre Voldemort unsterblich). Snape machte ihm allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn er folgte ihm. Quirrell hatte aus dem betrunkenen Hagrid herausbekommen, wie man Fluffy umgeht, er hat ihm dafür das Ei eines Drachen gegeben. Beim Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin verhext er Harrys Besen, um ihn umzubringen. Hermione verdächtigt Snape und will den Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und Harry unterbrechen. Bei diesem Versuch stösst sie Quirrell zur Seite und hat damit seinen Versuch, Harry umzubringen vereitelt. Als Harry, Hermione, Malfoy und Neville etwas später ihre Strafaufgabe im Verbotenen Wald antreten, sehen Malfoy und Harry eine vermummte Gestalt, die Blut von einem toten Einhorn trinkt. Malfoy läuft weg und die Gestalt, Quirrell, will Harry angreifen, wird aber vom Zentauren Firenze vertrieben. In diesem Jahr hat Quirrell auf Befehl von Voldemort angefangen, Einhörner zu töten, denn Einhornblut verlängert das Leben, allerdings zu einem schrecklichen Preis. Harry, Ron und Hermione sind sich einig, dass sie den Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen verhindern müssen. Sie haben zwar damit Recht, dass der Stein in Gefahr ist, doch sie verdächtigen die ganze Zeit den Falschen, nämlich Snape. Als Harry, Ron und Hermione sämtliche Fallen vor dem Stein der Weisen überwunden haben, geht Harry in die letzte Kammer und entdeckt dort Quirrell. Dieser nimmt nach einiger Zeit den Turban ab und Voldemort offenbart sich Harry. Als Quirrell versucht, Harry zu töten, verbrennt er sich die Haut. Er stirbt schlussendlich, als Voldemort seinen Körper verlässt. Dumbledore sagt daraufhin Harry, dass Voldemort in der Zwischenzeit seinen Anhängern genauso wenig Gnade entgegenbringt wie seinen Feinden. Besonderes * Quirrell wird im Film Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen von Ian Hart gespielt. * Quirrell war hervorragend im Umgang und im Kampf mit Trollen. Quellen Quirrell, Professor Quirrell, Professor Quirrell, Professor Quirrell, Professor